


Double Force

by Fay_time



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Cute Keith (Voltron), Disabled Character, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter and Keith are Twins, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith is so pure, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Protective Harry Potter, Protective Siblings, Tags Are Hard, no beta like die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_time/pseuds/Fay_time
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a twin?How would this affect the story and life of our favorite wizard?This is a story of friendship, family, humor and love.Sorry I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Keith (Voltron), Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone together, this is my first work on the one hand in public and on the other hand in this fandom. So please don't expect too great. English is also not my mother tongue so please take into account the grammar. I will also try to upload a chapter about once a week, but if a chapter is to fail, it's probably because I'm dealing with school. if you have any questions or other comments about improving, I will gladly accept them. Now enough talk, lots of fun at Double Force.  
> your Fay_time.

It was the 31.07.1980 in a small house in Godric's Hollow when Lily Potter just bore her son.

"Ahhrrrgggg, James Potter you dirty crap guy! You put me in this situation for you will be sleeping on the couch now!! Ahhhhhh." Lily barked at her husband fighting another woe came. James, on the other hand, was pale alone by his wife's cries of pain.

The Medi witch of Lily helped calmly said " Ah, now my dear inhale very deeply, press one last time and ..."; " Blwähhhhhh" screamed the newly born baby. It had a small raven-black head of hair. The witch cleaned the child and placed it in his mother's waiting arms. The newly baked parents both looked down at their baby with tears in their eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter." Said James in a soft voice and held his son's small hand. Harry opened his eyes and Lily's emerald green started the two as Harry saw his parents forming a sweet toothless smile. 

Lily went through a dazzling pain in her stomach and she felt like she wanted to push again. She screamed " Aaahhhhhhh, there's one more coming!" . The Medi Witch immediately entered into action.

Five minutes later, another black-haired boy saw the light of day. Unlike his brother, this violet eye had small galaxies in them that shine, but unlike Harry, he was much smaller and more slender.

Now both babies lay in Lily's arms. James and Lily looked down on their twins with a slight shock. The midwife told them that Harry was apparently lying in front of the other boy in the womb and also received more nutrients and was therefore larger, so they didn't notice the smaller one. 

James suddenly burst into laughter, Lily just looked at him in disbelief, "Sorry but the situation is just too ridiculous. The Dark Lord is out there and probably looking for us, it's too dangerous to have ONE child and now we have TWO!" he explained. 

Lily continued to look at him briefly until she turned to her children. " Yes, you're probably right but look at how they hold hands, isn't that absolutely amiable? Oh James i don't care if it's right or wrong but I both love so much now. Whether it's one or two babies, I'm both going to pour in so much love and see how they grow up, everyone can tell me what they want."

"Well, if you think so, I do. One question remains, however, how do you want to call our little surprise?". James asked his wife.

Lily thought briefly. "Keith Akira Potter." They both smiled at their two little wonders: "Harry and Keith you both will change the world I know." Said James and held his wife wrapped around him in his arms.

XIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOX

However, this idyll did not last long. On Halloween night in 1981, Voldemort managed to find the Potter residence. When James tried to stop him, however, he gave up his life. Lily was quiet in a room in the house, holding her two sons protectively in her arms. She heard her husband screaming and pushing her boys closer to her, and shortly afterwards the room door opened and Voldemort stepped in. She quickly put the twins behind her and stood protectively in front of her.

"Go to the side or join your husband.". He raised his magic wand and pointed to the two boys behind Lily.

She looked briefly at Harry and Keith. "Just about my corpse!". 

"Like you want stupid girl, Avada Kedavra!". Green light filled the room and Lily collapsed on the floor. He turned to the boys with his magic wand, who hugged and looked at their mother with tears in their eyes. Once again, the green light lit up the room with the death curse, but instead of meeting the twins, it bounced off them and was sent back to Voldemort and hit him himself. The dark lord disappeared. 

XIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOX

Later in the night, a basket with two little boys was placed at the door of Ligusterweg number 4.  
This is where our story of brothers, magic, wonders, pain and above all love between family and friends and their togetherness begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost 10 years have now passed.  
> Harry and Keith have been living with the Dursleys since fateful night.  
> What is their life like with their related ? 
> 
> Still can't summaries, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, the second chapter is now done!  
> I just wanted to give a brief info about the chapter.  
> First and foremost, Harry and Keith call each other nicknames,  
> Harry= Har  
> Keith= Kit  
> Moreover, the Dursleys are a bit tougher than in the Canon of Harry Potter.  
> Like last time, if you have any ideas for improvement, ask about the story or just ideas that you really want to have inside, write it to me in comments and I try to implement them as best i.m.  
> Your Fay_time.

Almost 10 years later

"Harry, help your useless brother." Screamed Uncle Vernon through the whole house. Harry shrugged and looked up from his job, he quickly got up to get to his uncle and brother. When he got there, he saw his brother trying to reach the top shelf to clear plates. Harry rushed to Keith to take the plates from him and put them in the closet.

Keith turned to him and revealed an embarrassed smile.  
"Thank you Harry."

"No problem, but ask the next time before Uncle gets angry again." Harry moved forward to hug his brother briefly, Keith's legs began to tremble. He retreated a little and took him to a kitchen chair, where Keith sat down with a sigh.

"All right, kit?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, you don't always have to be so over-cautious."  
"I'm your older brother, of course I have to be overcautious." Keith's eyes and the twisted his brother with a finger in his chest. "Yes but only by 10 minutes, also stop the mother hens mode."

Harry put a finger on his chin and thought briefly before breaking out in a grin. "Um, Nop." He popped the "p", on Keith and began to tickle him. This one started laughing out loud and tried to push the older ones away.

Unfortunately, she was silenced by her uncles' angry call, which called on her to go back to work. The two looked at each other for a second, grinned, separated and shrugged their shoulders. Harry gave the younger of the two a small smile and disappeared from the kitchen. Keith took his crutch and continues to clean out the dishwasher before going to work to make lunch for his aunt, uncle and cousin. A little later, however, he noticed his legs began to tremble again, which he had to sit down quickly before his legs gave way. 

"Was you lazy here and why isn't the food on the table yet?!" Uncle Vernon stormed into the room and grabbed him by the collar. Keith suppressed a scream and tried to explain." Please uncle let me down, I can't stand anymore and I just sat down 1 minute ago, I promise it! The food is ready." The boy suppressed a sobbing, because he knew otherwise it would not end well. Vernon slowly let him go with a red face still in anger and snorted him, so  
Keith fell uncomfortably on the ground.

"Get up and if in 5 minutes you won't be having dinner you'll experience me, understood freak?" Keith looked up and nodded. "What was it like? I haven't heard anything.'

"Yes Uncle Vernon, sir."

So the man could turn around and walk, Keith reached for the kitchen table to pull himself up and limped to the cupboards to fetch the plates and the cutlery. He worked quickly, called for his family and disappeared from the kitchen to do his school work. He sighed and wiped a tear from his eyes. The rest of the day passed without any further intermediate problems.

XIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIO

On the evening harry had done everything, he went to the kitchen to make something for himself and his brother when he was done, he quietly called for Keith. He didn't get an answer, so Harry went to pick him up when he found him in the living room, the elder smiled. Keith had fallen asleep on the couch with his aunt's blouse on his lap and needle in his hand.

Harry went to his sleeping brother, took the materials from him and carried the smaller one into her closet, on her mattress. He covered it and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Harry went back to the living room to clear everything away and put Keith's crutches on the closet. Then he ate his food and went to bed. 

Harry turned to Keith, took him in his arms and whispered. "Kit I promise you that we will come out here soon and have a better life, and you get proper medical support, I promise you."

"Har you don't have to promise me anything, as long as we both have each other, nothing can harm us." Harry looked at the face of Keith, who blinked at him sleepily.  
"But..." he began, but was interrupted by Keith. "But not, now it's definitely late and I'm tired." He turned around and signaled that the conversation was over. Harry also quietly re positioned himself and closed his eyes.

XIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIOXIO

When the two boys slept, they didn't know that the promise Harry had made would come true soon. In a castle so well known to us, an owl with 2 letters was just sent to bring it to its recipients. An old man with crescent glasses and friendly eyes looked after the owl with a gentle smile.

"This year will be interesting, don't you agree with me about Lily and James?" It seemed as if two stars flashed briefly. The old man turned away from the window and disappeared into the vaults of the large castle.


End file.
